Commercial vehicles often employ a braking system to guide the braking force generated by the brake into the axle arrangement and thereby into the vehicle. A flange is normally provided with various screw connections aligned in the direction of the brake axle or aligned peripherally around the axle. Frequently, such a flange is provided with an adapter that is between the axle arrangement and the actual brake. Depending on the installation position and/or the direction of rotation of the wheel, the screw connections are subject to various shearing forces or mechanically problematic tension. In addition, the overall construction of the braking system is very complex and involved, especially when an adapter is used.